


Forgiveness Granted

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Explanations, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Sequel, True Love, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: After getting out of the hospital from their showdown with the Yellow-Eyed Demon, the Winchester boys and their angels head home to heal together





	Forgiveness Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naxxerie (HotShame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/gifts).



> Sequel to my other fic Forgive Me, Father as requested for a fluffy aftermath. Not sure how well I did - it got a tad smutty, I'm SORRY - but there you go! Hope you all like it :)

It had been a relatively calm car ride from the hospital back to Sam and Gabriel’s apartment so far, Dean keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Castiel’s hand from the passenger seat as the pair in the back lay sprawled across the back seat together.  Gabriel had said it was to keep Sam’s bandage from bending and coming loose, but the younger Winchester suspected it was because he needed to hold his boyfriend as close as possible.  He couldn’t blame him – after what the nurse had told him as she was unhooking him from the IV and other machines, he was sure Gabriel was still surprised he was alive and real.

“Okay so I know we just had a bit of a situation and all, but there’s something that’s really been bugging me, and I need to get it out there and off my chest already.”  Dean said suddenly, his brother turning to glance at his reflection in the rearview mirror.  “So, did you two actually date?”

“For the love of…”  Castiel groaned, whipping around to stare into the backseat at Gabriel’s flustered, red face.  “YOU caused this mess, YOU get to explain!”

“No, we never dated.  Besides the face that we’re pretty much brothers, Castiel is not even close to my type.  That was just the world’s shittiest cover story.”  Gabriel said with a sigh.  “Look, I panicked.  I was already pretty nervous that night to meet my boyfriend’s big brother after I’d just got done laying the smackdown on his DAD.  The last thing I expected in the middle of my mission was for Castiel to show up out of nowhere.  I said the first thing I could think of!”

“Wait, did you only tell me you loved me as part of some mission?”  Sam asked in a soft voice, the car jerking slightly under Dean’s suddenly unsteady hands.  Both angels shared a panicked look.  “Was romancing us part of your jobs?”

“No!  Never!”  Gabriel said quickly, desperately taking both of Sam’s hands in his own.  “I promised you no more lies, remember?  It’s the truth!”

“Our father sent us to you both with orders to help you keep your faith.  As a priest, Sam helps to keep other people’s faith intact while as a hunter, Dean keeps others alive from things that otherwise can drain the faith of a population.  We were merely sent to keep you both from falling from the paths you had already chosen.”  Castiel explained evenly, squeezing Dean’s fingers in his in reassurance.  After a moment, the other Winchester squeezed back, the tension draining from his shoulders.  “Besides, we’re both guardians, not Cupids.  We couldn’t have made you fall in love with us even if we wanted to, and it certainly wasn’t something they were requiring of us during our time with you.  That occurred naturally, I can promise you.”

“We thought that was why we’d been dragged back actually.” Gabriel said with a sigh.  “Angels usually don’t… fraternize during missions.  It’s pretty much forbidden.  Nephilim, children born between humans and angels, have been a problem in the past. To my knowledge, there haven’t been any attempts at relationships with humans since biblical times, even though gay couples obviously couldn’t bear spawn. So, when Balthazar showed up to take us home, we tried to fight out way out and ended up in the dungeon for a bit.”

“But your… Dad is apparently fine with us being together I’m guessing, given your friend’s message?”  Dean asked, pulling the car into a parking spot outside the apartment complex and parking.

“It would appear so.”  Castiel said with a soft smile, reaching up his free hand to brush Dean’s cheek.

After saying their goodbyes, Sam and Gabriel got out of the car so Dean and Castiel could go back to their hideout and rest, Gabriel insisting on carrying Sam up to their door.  Though he blushed the entire way, Sam smiled nonetheless remembering the time he’d done something similar for Gabriel when he’d been hit by a car.  So much has happened to him sine that moment, it felt like that memory was half a world away.

“So, now that you know who and what I am, any questions?”  Gabriel asked as he settled Sam down onto his bed.

“Can I see your wings again?”  Sam asked, blushing at the shocked look Gabe gave him.  “I’m sorry, you don’t have to if –“

“No, it’s okay, I’m just surprised.  I guess… I thought you might not like them.”  He said softly, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed heavily.  “They’re really the only thing physically that separate us from humans, so I thought you might want me to keep them hidden, that’s all.”

“Gabriel, look at me.”  Sam took his face between his hands, tears welling up in his boyfriend’s eyes at the love he saw shining there.  “I meant what I said back at the hospital.  I love you.  All of you.  I won’t lie, some things will probably take some getting used to, but I’m willing to put in the effort for you because I love you.”

“I love you too Sammy.”  Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips before taking a deep breath and materializing his wings.  Sam’s sharp intake of breath made him wince, but looking at his face a moment later Gabriel only saw awe there rather than the disgust he’d been worried about.  “So, what do you think?”

“They’re so beautiful.”  Sam in a voice barely above a whisper, reverence clear in his tone.  Gabriel sat up a little straighter, his chest puffing up with pride.

“Do you… want to touch them maybe?”

“I won’t hurt you, will I?”  The priest asked nervously, Gabriel chuckling at the star-struck look on his face.

“Nah, as long as you don’t pull on them it’ll be fine.  It’s like petting anything else, just go with the direction of the feathers and keep your pressure light.”  Gabriel explained, turning his back to his partner to give him easier access to his wings.

Sam’s exploration was tentative, his fingers carding through feathers gently.  Their soft warmth fascinated him, as did their gentle glow against his skin.  As he grew more confident he used surer strokes, smoothing down the few ruffled or misplaced feathers as he went.  When his hand touched the place where Gabriel’s wings jutted out of his shoulder blades however, the angel let out a sharp sound of surprise that had him pulling his hand back quickly.

“Shit, did I hurt you?  I’m so sorry!”  Sam said quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s middle and hugging him close as he buried his face into Gabriel’s back.  He felt Gabe’s quick pulse against his cheek, the angel’s heartbeat pounding a rather fast tattoo against his face.

“No, it’s fine, it didn’t hurt.  I was just… uh, I wasn’t ready for that, that’s all.”  Gabriel stammered, Sam raising an eyebrow at his slightly high-pitched voice.

“Gabriel, did you _like_ that?”

“I plead the fifth.”

“I see.”  Sam smirked, pulling away from his boyfriend with a chuckle.  Just as Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to see what the priest was up to he let out a loud moan as Sam grabbed firmly onto the stop again with a sure grip.  Sam couldn’t help but enjoy it as his boyfriend turned to putty in his hands, his fingers digging into a strange mix of the tense flesh of Gabriel’s shoulders and his feathers.  The ends of his wings twitched helplessly under Sam’s ministrations in a way the priest could tell was unintentional.  “Huh, well, I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Sammy you’ve got to stop, please…”

“Why, it seems like you like it.”  Sam asked, smirking as Gabriel let out another loud, helpless moan of his name.

“I can’t, please, it’s too much.”  Gabriel groaned, his back arching as he rode through another long bolt of pleasure under his boyfriend’s hands.  Growling slightly the archangel jerked away from him, turning around much more quickly than Sam could process to pin his lover down to the bed with a rough, searing kiss.  It was Sam’s turn to fall to pieces, panting heavily as Gabriel nudged his chin back to place small bites and heated, opened mouth kisses to his exposed neck and collarbone.  Reaching out a shaking hand Sam grasped at Gabriel’s wing again, the angel biting down hard enough on Sam’s shoulder that he cried out, his other hand burying in Gabriel’s hair egging him on.  After a few more heated kissed, the angel pulled back carefully staying out of Sam’s reach.  “We need to stop.  Besides that face that I don’t think you’re emotionally ready for much more than this, you just got released from the hospital.  There’ll be plenty of time for this later once I’m sure you’re fully healed.”

“You promise?” 

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”  Gabriel smiled, brushing Sam’s hair out of his face.  “Now, how about I got get us some of that Thai food you really like from across town and then we cuddle watching movies the rest of the night?”

“That sounds amazing.” 

While Gabriel went out Sam called Olivia to let her know he was okay, quickly feeding her a small cover story about a mugging in the park going horribly wrong when he was spending time with his brother.  After assuring her he was fine and that she could come by and check on him the next day to make sure he was fine with her own eyes, Sam took a short nap waking to the delicious smell of peanut sauce wafting from the living room.  Getting up and walking was surprisingly hard with how much his side kept hurting, every move making it feel like his stitches were stretched uncomfortably tight.  By the time he got to the couch Gabriel had already gotten all the food set out on the coffee table as well as getting him a large glass of water to take his pain medication with.

Halfway through the second movie Gabriel looked down to find Sam asleep in his arms, the priest snoring lightly into his chest.  Carefully Gabriel shut off the television and carried Sam to bed, smiling when his lover refused to let him go when he got to the bed.  Crawling in under the covers beside him, the angel pulled Sam into his arms again, both of them quickly falling asleep again.

Gabriel’s last conscious thought was to send a thank you to his Father for bringing such joy into his life.


End file.
